Game Of Thrones- Pain & Passion
by Abztract Isight
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on the TV Show's characters of Arya & Gendry. Some of the TV show episode's content will be used in my story. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a fan fiction, I do not own anything. The characters are based on the Game Of Thrones TV show. The show is created by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and based off the series of fantasy novels from George R.R. Martin. This story takes place after Season 02, Episode 10.

CHAPTER #1

The three escapees walked in single file along an old path, through rock and grass. They were lead by Arya Stark, who posed as a boy Ary, and who's true gender was only known to her travel companions. But only Gendry knew her real name and that she was of higher class. Gendry was a smith's apprentice, who didn't know he was of noble blood, but felt it his duty to protect Arya. Finally came Hot Pie, an orphan, who's taste for pastries had him working for a baker, before joining the other two on their unknown quest. It was he who had stollen food for their adventure. Life on the road with them, was just slightly better than being a slave. At least he wasn't beaten on and threatened with his life every day, like when they were prisoners at castle Harrenhal.

"I need to stop, my feet hurt." His complaints fell on deaf ears. He knew if he stopped, the others would just leave him there.

Gendry who was trudging along behind Arya, suddenly stopped. This caused Hot Pie to bump into him. "Watch where you're going," Gendry scolded. "Ary," was all he needed to say, for the girl in disguise to stop.

She looked back at him, "what?"

He nodded at the fat boy who'd collapsed on the ground. "He's got the food."

Arya sighed in frustration, she back tracked her steps. Standing over the heavy breathing boy, she said "we'll stop a few minutes, but not so out in the open. Let's go over there by that rock overhang."

Her two misfit companions saw the wisdom in this and followed her over. With a few twigs, grass, a rock and the knife Hot Pie had taken from the kitchens, Gendry had a fire going in seconds. Arya watched how he did it, admiring his skill with fire. They put one sausage over the fire.

"Can you make fire out of anything?" Hot Pie asked, as he watched over the sausage, almost drooling like an animal, in anticipation.

Gendry looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm no wizard, but any smith worthy to be called one, knows how to make fire anywhere and anytime."

Arya touched his arm, "thank you," she said.

He nodded, then leaned against the rock. They were all hungry, but he wouldn't complain. He was alive and not being tortured, that was enough. "Where are we going?"

She was tempted to be a smart-ass, but held her tongue. "To the wall, just like before." She stared at him and gave him a slight nod.

He stood up reluctantly, "I've got to piss."

She followed, "as do I."

Hot Pie barely heard them, he only had eyes and ears for the sizzling of the sausage.

Once they were out of ear shot of their companion, Arya explained her plans. "We go to Winterfell, my home. Once reunited with my brothers, they will take care of all of us." As an after thought she added, "would you stay with us and work for our smith?"

He shrugged, "nothing better to do. But seriously, I do have to take a piss…. my lady." He teased, with a grin.

She turned her back on him, but didn't move. "Winterfell is on the way to the wall. But it's far from where we are. It's a long way north we have to go. A horse or two, would make this trip a lot faster."

Finishing his business, he came up to stand almost right behind her. "Since we are both being hunted by the King's men, we have to stay away from the main roads. But that said, we're going to run out of food, before we find a horse."

She turned and unconsciously took a step back, creating a little space between them. The feeling she got, when he was that close, scared her. "I know it seems helpless right now. But I won't give up. I have to find my brothers. We should eventually come to a town."

He shrugged, "whatever you say, my lady." He winked at her, then laughed when she punched his arm. "Alright, calm down. Let's see if there's anything left of that sausage."

They went back to the little fire and found that Hot Pie had divided the sausage in three equal parts. His had already disappeared and he looked longingly at the other two pieces. He watched as Gendy put out the fire and then ate his portion.

"Hot Pie, quit watching me like a dog." Gendry said.

Arya took pity on the boy. She took two bites and gave the rest to him. "I'm not hungry. But I need a sip of water." She lied, but being the smallest of the three of them, she felt bad taking the same amount of food. She drank the water slowly, then passed it to Gendry.

"Let's get going, I want as much distance as possible between Harrenhal and us."

"Where are we going anyway?" Hot Pie asked again.

Arya rolled her eyes, "to find a town and north until we reach the wall."

She began to walk on, not caring if they followed her, but hoping they would. They'd have to cross plains, go over hills and through forests to get to the next town. Then she planned to follow Green Fork river to The Twins, where there were allies to the Starks.

As the sun began to set, they looked for shelter and found none. No one travelled the road, that they had kept in sight all day. They didn't want to walk along it at night either, even though the moon cast plenty of light around them. A few little hills lay ahead of them, this would shield them from being seen by someone travelling the road. But not protect them if animals wanted to be harassing. Only Hot Pie wanted to have a fire, Arya explained why they couldn't. So instead they all had a piece of cheese and took a sip of water. Then with their backs against the hill, they looked up into the sky.

"Do you think my mother and brothers look up at the same sky, where they are?" Arya asked no one in particular.

Hot Pie answered, "probably if they are star gazing like us. See that group of stars?"

"Which group?" Gendry asked.

Hot Pie traced a line, connecting the stars above them. "Doesn't it look like a cake?"

Arya snorted, "can't you stop thinking about food for a few minutes?"

Gendry cocked his head to the side, "actually he's right, it does look like a cake."

She gave him a sour look, but he didn't see it as he wasn't looking at her, but up at the night sky. "Well those stars, make the dragon. The comet in the sky, with the red tail, comes from that dragon."

"So dragons are coming again? I don't want there to be dragons again." Hot Pie said fearfully.

"I wish there were dragons still alive. I'd love to ride one, like Visenya Targaryen. She rode the dragon named Vhagar and had a Valyrian steel blade named Dark Sister." Arya said with awe.

"Valyrian steel, I wish I could get my hands on some of that."

"Spoken like a true smith, Gendry." Arya commented. Then she asked, "when is it that your apprenticeship ends and you are a full master of the trade?"

He shrugged, which she saw. "I had to leave, before I ever found that out."

She turned to look at him, "that bull helm that you made…. I think that means you're a master at working steal. You are not an apprentice, but a master smith."

He turned his head to look at her, "I think that's the nicest thing you have said to me, since we met." Then he whispered close to her ear, so she could only hear, the rest of that sentence, "my lady."

She elbowed him. Then giggled when she heard Hot Pie snoring. "I bet he's dreaming about pies and cakes."

Gendry bit off a laugh. "What will you dream about? Dragons?"

Arya's voice was no longer light, nor happy when she answered. "When sleep finally does come to me, I see my father being murdered."

He regretted asking, but knew talking about things that hurt, made them less so. Gently he asked, "did you see it happen?"

Try as she might, she couldn't keep her voice from trembling. In some ways she was very much a girl. "No. I saw him forced to kneel, I heard him forced to lie and I heard the blade slice through his neck. Yoren kept me from seeing it. He cut my hair and told me to pose as a boy, so I could travel with him on the way to the wall and go home."

"So he was just taking you home, since it's on the way?" Gendry asked.

"Yes, under the cover of me being a Night's Watch recruit. But that's where we were going first."

To change the subject, he asked her about the sword she'd once carried. "That sword you had, Needle I think you called it. Who gave that to you? I mean girls usually don't have swords."

"My brother Jon. He knew I hated doing things like learning to sew and wearing dresses. He's the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow. After Jon gave me the sword and left for the wall, my father allowed me to have swordsmanship lessons. He did it to humour me, I know, but I loved him for doing that all the same."

"If you don't get your sword back, then I will make you another. I will make your brother one that matches yours," Gendry offered.

"Thank you," she said simply, then added, "but I'll get Needle back. Anyway, you lost your cherished bull's helm."

"And because of that and your quick thinking, I'm still alive." He shook his head, sometimes she was so stubborn it was frustrating. He put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. Shortly he fell asleep.

When he didn't say anything further, she knew he was sleeping. She was glad that he too didn't snore. She began her prayer ritual, listing the names of the people she wanted dead. Then she checked to make sure she hadn't lost the coin that Jaqen had given her. Arya corrected herself mentally repeating the new name Valar Morghulis from Braavos. He was an unexpected friend and valuable ally.

Eventually the sound of Gendry's even breathing, lulled her to sleep. Unknown to her, she was a restless sleeper and rolled into Gendry, making him wake with a start. Realizing it was just Arya and no need for alarm, he rolled onto his side, with his back to her. That was until he heard her talking in her sleep. Then he rolled so that he faced her. She was dreaming about the day of her father's beheading. She was talking to Yoren, fighting his grip on her, trying to rescue her father. Gendry shook his head, such a small girl, but fierce and courageous. In the moon's light he saw a tear slip out of her eye and slowly roll down her cheek. In that moment, he knew that he could never be someone to make her cry. He felt protective towards her, but also realized she wouldn't accept it either. He understood pride and respected it. Arya had saved his life twice already and he owed her. Once when the King's men had come for him and her quick thinking made a dead boy have his name. Then again, by leading them to freedom from Harrenhal. She rolled, once again her back was to him and she was silent. He stood, stretched, looked around and saw nothing. He went a ways off, took a piss and came back. Then he went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The days ran into each other, as the three travellers walked their way always further north. Arya was eating very little and it eventually caught up to her. The starvation caused her to become weak and finally her body had enough. Hot Pie was grumbling constantly about having to carry the bag of food. Gendry stopped walking, waiting for the fat boy to catch up. Then without a word, he took the bag away and slung it over his shoulder. By the time they started walking again, Arya was further ahead of them, as she didn't even notice they'd stopped. They saw her stumble and then fall down on her hands and knees. When she didn't get up right away, both guys looked at each other, then rushed over to her side.

"Ary are you okay?" Gendry asked.

Her voice was scared, "I… I can't see."

"What?" Hot Pie and Gendry said in unison.

"I was feeling dizzy earlier, that's when I tripped and fell…. Are my eyes open?" She looked up at them.

"Yes." Hot Pie answered.

Gendry was concerned, he helped her sit down and crouched beside her. "Drink some water."

She did as he said. "I'm still blind, what's happening to me?"

They shrugged, which of course Arya couldn't see. When they didn't answer, she put out her hand and found Gendry's shoulder. Using him she stood back up, but her body would have none of that. She fainted and only Gendry's quick reaction, saved her from falling face first to the ground. Alarmed, he picked her up in his arms.

"We need to find shelter; trees, a cave, something." He began walking again.

She regained consciousness a moment and thought it was one of her brothers carrying her. Then she passed out again. As they walked, Gendry was worried about how light she felt in his arms. "She's just a bag of bones," he commented to Hot Pie.

Feeling guilty now for always asking for more than his share of food, Hot Pie confessed. "She's been giving me half of her share of food."

Gendry stopped walking and turned slowly around, blocking Hot Pie's path. He was furious. "Ary's been doing what?" He said with a dangerous undertone.

Hot Pie couldn't stay looking into the older boy's angry eyes. "She's not been eating much, she said she wasn't hungry and gave most of it to me."

"You're lucky I've got Ary in my arms, or I would've punched some sense into you." Gendry barked at him. "You're going to give up today's share of your food, you selfish idiot."

Hot Pie hung his head in shame. He knew of the three of them, starvation wasn't an issue for him. He'd been greedy and now the one who'd helped them escape, was on death's door. "I'm s…sorry."

"Just shut up." Gendry turned around again and marched off. He scanned the horizon, looking for shelter. They would have to wait a while for Arya to regain her strength. He needed to make a fire, give her food slowly and get her to drink water. He kicked himself for not noticing that she hadn't been eating.

Eventually Arya awakens, her eyesight is blurry, but she realizes that it is Gendry carrying her. She begins to struggle, "put me down!"

"Relax, if you keep doing that I'll end up dropping you."

"I'm no ones burden! I can walk on my own," she protested.

He stopped and bent his head to look down at her. "You haven't been eating. You're body is telling you that if you continue to be stupid and feed the fat boy, it's not going to work for you."

She tried to explain, "you're both bigger than I am. I felt bad taking the same amount of food."

"See I told you," Hot Pie added.

"Shut up both of you. Ary, I at least thought you had a brain." Gendry said harshly.

"Don't be angry with me Gendry. I'm sorry," Arya said, no longer struggling.

He took pity on her. "I'm taking us to a bunch of rocks, sort of north east of where we are. Then I'm forcing us to make camp, until you're better."

The girl in his arms heard not what he said, as she'd fainted again. As they walked, a loud crack of thunder smashed across the sky. Black clouds rolled in quickly and it began to rain. It washed the grime off their faces.

"Open the water bag, maybe we can capture some rain in it." Gendry commanded of Hot Pie.

Arya's lips parted and the rain gave her body, much needed moisture. He too opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, hungry for every drop of water. Finally they came to the rocks. He kneeled and gently lowered her to the ground. It was an hour or so later, who could truly tell, when she opened her eyes. Gendry was relieved and helped her sit up. She couldn't help it, but had to lean on him. He gave her a little piece of cheese.

"Eat slowly, or you won't be able to keep it down."

She did as she was told. He gave her more and had her drink as much water as she could handle. Finally she shook her head that she couldn't take any more. Since he was satisfied with what she had been able to keep down, he let her stop.

"Lie back and just try to get some rest. If the rain lessens, I'll be able to make us a fire."

"Gendry…." She tried to thank him.

He nodded, "I know. Hush now, save your strength for tomorrow."

The rain did fade away and eventually stopped, but it was already nightfall. Gendry checked their water bag, pleased with what they'd captured. Hot Pie was amazed that a fire could be made, when everything was so wet. But he was glad for the heat it gave and that it helped dry their cloths.

Arya woke again and was able to sit up on her own. She ate what Gendry gave her and raised an eyebrow that he was watching her and Hot Pie like a hawk. "I promise on my mother's life I will not share my food with Hot Pie. Now will you stop watching me eat? It's creepy."

Gendry snorted, "alright."

He kept the fire going, mostly with clumps of grass, some dried up horse shit he found by the road earlier and a few twigs between the rocks. Eventually it ran out of fuel, but it had done the job of drying Arya's clothing. That night he slept closer to her than usual, wanting to keep an eye on her. He fell asleep when he was sure she'd be okay. She slept with her back against his, taking some shelter from the wind that had blown up. In the early morning, before the sun had even begun to crest the horizon, she had to go pee. She tried to stand without waking anyone. But in her weakened state, even using the support of the rocks, her knees buckled. Gendry felt her movement and woke up. He waited to see if she needed help.

Frustrated with her unresponsive body, Arya had to ask for help. "Can you help me around to the other side of these rocks, I have to pee." She whispered, careful not to wake the other boy.

He just picked her up and carried her there. Then gave her some privacy, until she told him she was done. Then he picked her up again and took her back. Hot Pie slept on. She couldn't sleep, but was happy her eyesight was back to normal. She struggled to pull herself upright so she could lean against the rocks. Gendry sat up with her.

He voiced what was bothering him, "we have maybe a day's worth of cheese left. Do you think we will come across anyone or a town soon?"

Before she answered she asked a question of her own, "how many days has it been since we left Harrenhal?"

"Five or six," he said quietly.

"There are some cruck houses, that should be coming up soon. They're used when the farmers are out harvesting the wheat, straw, hay and corn. Corn harvest usually is still going on. Maybe we can work for some food." Arya said with hope.

"You're not going to be in those fields. Hot Pie and I will do that alone…. just this time," he added, when he saw her cross her arms in defiance.

"I hate it when you're right," she said.

He smiled and she could hear it in his voice, "then you're going to be hating me a lot, my lady."

She tried to push him over, instead lost her own balance and landed with her head and upper body in his lap. She quickly got out if his lap, flustered, embarrassed, blushing like crazy and glad he couldn't see it. He laughed at her feeble attempt to push him over, not even paying attention to the fact her face was in his lap.

"Maybe when you have your strength back, we'll have a wrestling match… my lady," Gendry chuckled, knowing she'd be ignoring him now and going to sleep frustrated.

His grin got bigger, when she lay down and turned her back on him. What he didn't realize was that Arya was beginning to notice him on a level, that wasn't just about friendship. Her body was slowly changing into a woman. It was much more gradual, than it should've been, due to malnutrition and circumstance, but it was happening all the same. She was wise beyond her years, having seen much more in life, than she should have ever witnessed. Even though she was just twelve, she was developing a crush on Gendry. She fought it, but Arya wasn't immune to his kindness, his strength and how physically fit he was. He was much older than her, she guessed he was around eighteen. But if Lords and Kings could take wives ten or more years younger than them, then when she was seventeen, it wouldn't be wrong for her to be with a man that was 23. Arya pushed those thoughts out of her mind, beginning her nightly prayer ritual. Gendry heard her mumbling the names of people she wanted dead. He shook his head, saddened that revenge was all that kept her going. Well, that and the driving need to reunite with her family. He lay down and shortly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When the three travellers woke in the morning, the sky was overcast. They ate cheese and shared the water, for breakfast. Everyone stood up. Hot Pie grumbled that he was sore all over, but Gendry only wanted to see how well Arya was. She stood up without help and began walking again, so he followed. He carried the food bag and Hot Pie fell in line behind him. Northward they went, the pace today was slower, than what Arya usually went. Her strength began to fade around mid day. When she began to stumble, Gendry picked her up. She protested, swore and fought him, but it was all a feeble attempt. He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, until she stopped struggling.

"If you're done now, I can carry you on my back. When you have your energy back, then you can get down and walk again," Gendry explained.

"Alright," she gave in.

He put her down so she could stand, then remained crouched, so she could get on his back. She was a little embarrassed to be wrapping her legs around his waist and having his arms under them, but no one could see that. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Put your arms around my neck, that way I know you won't fall backwards. Just try not to choke me," he instructed.

She obeyed, pretending it was her brother giving her a piggy-back ride. Gendry gave the food and water bags back to Hot Pie to carry. Then off they went. So far in their journey they had not seen another person. In the distance once they had seen what could have been a rider, but the fast moving horse, never came close enough for them to confirm. Eventually they came to a corn field and from her vantage point on Gendry's back, Arya could see people and a few cruck houses.

"I see people, I hope they are welcoming to travellers." Arya said.

Hot Pie suddenly had more energy, "maybe they have corn cakes!" For the first time, since they had started their journey, the fat boy kept pace with Gendry.

Arya whispered in Gendry's ear, "if we tied a cake to a string and dangled it in front of Hot Pie, he'd pull us all the way to Winterfell."

Gendry chuckled, "when we get there, remember Hot Pie, Ary is a boy to everyone else. And let her do the talking first."

As they came closer, some dogs came at them barking and snarling. A woman came out of the cruck house. She saw that the people coming closer, were just children and she called off the dogs.

"What do you want?" She asked, not too friendly.

"We're looking to do some work in exchange for water and food," Arya said.

The woman grunted. "Is something wrong with your legs?"

Gendry put Arya down, so she could stand on her own. Then spoke before she could. "This lad hasn't eaten in days, so that we could." He pointed to himself and Hot Pie. "He grew too weak to walk."

The woman harrumphed. "You and the fat one, go into the field over there. My husband Henry will put you to work. You," she pointed at Arya, "come with me."

Gendry gave Arya the food bag, that was nearly empty. He kept their water bag. Then he and Hot Pie walked into the corn field in the direction the woman had pointed. It wasn't too long, before they met her husband. The man said little, other than instructing them what he wanted them to do.

Back at the house, the woman made Arya sit down. "You're no boy, but a girl."

Arya knew better than to protest. "It's safer to travel as a boy."

"I bet. Here eat. Then you can help me clean this place up. The dogs shat all over the place."

Arya was given bread and some kind of gruel. She didn't care what it was and began to wolf it down. "Thank you ma'am."

"Slow down girl, or it will come back out."

She did as she was told and ate slower. When she had scraped the last drop out of the bowl and eaten all the crumbs, the woman took the dishes away. Then together they cleaned up the house. It was a dirt floor, so it was easy to shovel up the poop. Next they cleaned the dishes. The last thing they did was take a bundle of cloths to the stream that fed the corn field. Here they washed them.

"You three are ripe. Before you sleep with us tonight, all three of you are going to bathe here. We might be peasants, but I refused to smell no better than a sow."

"Thank you. Hot Pie… he's the fat boy, has smelt so bad these last few days, he walks behind us."

The woman gave her a gap toothed grin and a dry cackle. "The fat ones usually smell worse than the others. So why are you walking around out here?"

"Our father died recently. He told us to go to the Night's Watch, if he was to pass on. That is where we travel and why I am a boy."

The lady nodded. "You might get away with it. I can give you some tips about keepin' you're secret longer."

The woman showed her how to bind her chest, so that no one could see that Arya was developing breasts. Then, much to Arya's embarrassment, discussed what to do, when she got her monthly flow.

"You're probably not going to get it for a while yet, but since their ain't no woman even close to the wall, you'll be on your own." The woman felt Arya's arms, pushed at her stomach and made her turn around. "You might get it when you're fifteen or so. Too skinny for your own good. But fit in as a boy, you will."

"I've fooled most men so far on this journey," Arya admitted.

The woman nodded in the direction of the field, "those two both your brothers?"

"Yes. But the men who robbed us, they all thought I was a boy."

"Lucky for you."

That ended the conversation and after hanging up the washed clothing, they began to prepare the meal. Arya offered the left over cheese to add to the meal.

"Before you leave, we'll give you enough to make it to town. That is if the fat one doesn't eat it all."

They both laughed and Arya thanked her. Then the woman gave her a blanket and told her to bathe and then wash her clothing with the soap root. She did as she was told. The water was very cold, but being able to wash made it worth it. Also cleaning her cloths, was something that she'd longed for.

When the boys had finished in the fields, she sent first the tall one to wash up at the stream. She'd forgotten that the girl was still there bathing. When Gendry went in the direction of the stream, he heard a shriek and knew it was Arya. Thinking that something was harming her, he ran forward. He skidded to a halt, when he saw her.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." He called to her.

She almost turned around, then realized she was naked. "Go away, I'm fine. I just slipped and fell in the water."

He could see how skinny she was, it alarmed him to see her spine sticking out of her skin. Realizing he was staring, he turned around. "I'm to bathe and wash my cloths too. Hot Pie will be coming also. Are you almost done?"

"I'll get out. Just don't turn around." Arya warned. She got out and put the blanket around her. With clean clothing on one arm, she said, "okay you can turn around."

"Will you stay and help me with my cloths?"

Arya blushed, misunderstanding him. "Umm….what?"

Realizing how that had sounded, Gendry started laughing. "I meant can you help me clean it?"

She thought he was laughing at her and it hurt Arya's feelings. She got angry then, "wash it yourself." She stormed off, in the process she dropped her pants.

Gendry's chuckle continued as he took off his clothing. When he got into the water, his smile left. "Damn that's cold!" Then he shouted after her, "you could have warned me!"

The water around him quickly turned black, as he washed off days of grime. He was kneeling, so he could wash his hair, when Arya returned, looking for her pants. She saw him shirtless and felt the heat rise in her face, as she admired his muscular abs, arms and shoulders.

"I came back for my pants," she announced.

He almost stood up, then realized that would mean she'd see him completely naked. Part of him wanted to do it, just to see her reaction. But knowing that she was noble born, he did not. Instead he settled for teasing her. "Come to spy on me bathing, my lady?" He grinned as he watched her face get red, whether it was embarrassment or anger, he knew not.

"I did not! I came for my pants, I already said so." She shook her pants at him. "Anyway, I've seen better." She taunted back.

He raised an eyebrow calling her bluff, "really now. I don't think you have ever seen a man naked, other than family."

For that comment, she picked up some mud and threw it at him. Her aim, as usual was good and a big splat of mud landed on his chest. She laughed as it, slowly slipped down the crease of his abs and fell into the water. He retaliated by splashing her with water, careful though not to expose himself. Arya grinned deviously, picking up his blanket and pants.

Realizing her intent, was to leave him naked on his trek back to the cruck house, he yelled at her. "Don't you dare! I'd never do that to you."

She thought about it a few minutes, enjoying watching him squirm. When he begged her not to, then she relented. "Alright, I won't."

After she left, Gendry used the soap root to clean his cloths. Some of the marks, were just too dirty to come out. Finally he was done and with blanket wrapped around his waist, he went back. He passed Hot Pie on the path.

"The water is cold. Here's the soap root to use for bathing and your cloths."

Hot Pie frowned, "I don't think I need a bath."

Gendry snorted, "oh yes you do. And I'm going to stand on the bank here and make sure you take one." He did just that, but gave the other boy privacy, by turning away from the water.

Once Hot Pie was done too, they both went back to the house. Arya was already dressed again, since the fire had dried her clothing, when they were gone. The woman was in the processes of cutting Arya's hair with a knife. She looked at the boys, giving them a once over. She grunted, which they took to mean that she approved of their cleaning of clothing and self.

"Sit," the man of the house said.

Arya and the man's wife joined them. The man said, "to the gods of old and new, bless this food."

"Amen," everyone replied.

Everyone ate, Gendry and the woman watched Arya like a hawk. They both wanted to make sure, she ate enough. Gendry also watched Hot Pie to make sure he didn't offend their hosts by eating too much. Arya kicked Hot Pie under the table, when he forgot his manners and belched.

"Excuse me," he said when he realized why she'd kicked him.

"Ye got a hearty appetite boy, too bad you're not as good a worker as that one," Henry nodded at Gendry.

"Thank you sir," Gendry said.

"I got two days of work done in one. It's ye that I should be thankin'. How long are ye three stayin' around?"

They watched the two boys look at Arya. The woman said, "so they do what you say, that power over a man can get ye into trouble." She cackled at her inside joke.

"We have to get going tomorrow morning, but thank you for sharing your home and food with us." Arya was very polite, borderline formal.

Both of their hosts nodded. "We'll give you some food for your journey and fill your water bag."

After diner, the boys could finally put their clothing on and did so outside. Since the day would start early, everyone went to sleep. Hot Pie and Gendry were asleep in seconds. The man and woman both were already snoring. So Arya whispered her usual chant and then fell asleep eventually too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found the trio walking through a forest. Arya no longer needed to be carried and although her pace wasn't as fast as it originally had been, she was still doing well. With the extra food they had been given as payment for working in the field, no one had to go hungry. Hot Pie suggested they sell the swords they carried, for money. Arya said no, that they needed something to protect themselves and that ended the conversation. As they walked away from the farmer's fields and out onto the grassy plain, Hot Pie stuffed his pants and jacket with corn husks. Gendry and Arya were none the wiser of his theft, as they were walking in front of him. They'd appreciate his thoughtfulness in the days to come, knowing this made Hot Pie smile.

"I don't like us so out in the open, with no rock or tree to hide behind." Gendry was anxious. He didn't know if the Gold Cloaks were around still hunting for him or Arya. He also worried about running into unaligned men.

"Well we have no other choice. The grass is tall enough in some places, if we lie flat, no one should see us," Arya reasoned.

"No one cares about us," Hot Pie said simply. "I'm hungry let's stop."

Gendry rolled his eyes at Arya, who grinned in response. In unison they said, "you're always hungry."

Arya added, "we're not stopping. Gendry's right, we're too out in the open." That said, she picked up the pace.

Eventually they reached forest and this is when they stopped for a break. They rationed out the bread and water, Gendry making sure Arya got just a little bit more than he and Hot Pie. As they ate, he noticed the fat boy looked a little more bulky than normal. "What's in your pockets Hot Pie?"

"Nothing," the fat boy lied.

"Hang him by his ankles Gendry and shake him. Whatever's in there will fall out," Arya said.

Not wanting that done to him, Hot Pie confessed. "I stole some corn as we left the field."

His two friends shook their heads, but smiled. "Since we'll be in the forest tonight, I'll make a fire and we'll cook them."

The three companions got up and continued on their way. A few times they had to clear a path with their swords, the underbrush was so dense. As it began to get dark, they look for a place to make camp. A very large uprooted tree that had left a crater where it had once stood, provided satisfactory shelter. Not wanting to sleep on the dirt, Arya began gathering leaves to cover the ground. Gendry had Hot Pie help him gather sticks and logs for the fire. Once done, they settled down to watch the corn roast. Hot Pie used some of their water to soak the corn, so the husks wouldn't burn up too quick.

"It's really hot, so don't eat them yet." Hot Pie warned his friends, as he removed the corn from the fire.

"You'd make a good cook in some kitchen," Arya complimented the boy.

Gendry already was eating and just nodded.

Once their bellies were full, Arya took first watch. She wasn't worried about wild animals, but of wild men. Hot Pie was asleep and snoring in seconds, Gendry put more logs on the fire, before lying down too. As the two boys slept, she realized they'd become something like family to her since they'd been thrown together in the previous months. She watched Gendry sleeping, her brothers would like him. Her brother Rob would probably ask him to join his army, to work on the armour. Like any girl, she daydreamed about watching him work shirtless over a forge. A smile played on her lips.

"What are you grinning about?" Gendry asked, waking up to take his shift.

Embarrassed, Arya said, "nothing, there's something in my teeth." She picked at her tooth, to show him it wasn't a grin, but a grimace.

He wasn't sure he believed her, but let it go. "Time for you to get some sleep."

She nodded and lay down where he'd just been. It was a good spot to capture the warmth of the fire. As was her ritual, she listed the names of the people she wanted dead. Then staring at the fire, she eventually slept. Gendry looked at her, the fire light danced on her face. He wondered what she had looked like in a dress and without the boyish hairstyle. He shook his head, as if to rid himself of those thoughts. She was noble born, he was a bastard. He'd never be more than just her friend and protector, it was not allowed. Yet, once in a while, something she did or said, made him respect her and endear her to his heart. The sound of breaking branches ahead of their camp, made him kill the fire. He did it with dirt, so there was no smoke. Then he went and put his hand over Arya's and Hot Pie's mouths.

"There's men in these woods, don't say a word, don't even sneeze." Gendry whispered in their ears and watched their wide eyes to make sure they understood.

They pressed their bodies as deep into the crater of the tree as they could, quietly pulling branches over their bodies to hide them. Arya was squished between Gendry and Hot Pie, even in the dark she felt the difference in their bodies. No one moved and barely dared to breath. Straining their ears they could hear men, thrashing in the bush.

"We'll make camp here, by this stream. At first light we move on," a gruff voice boomed over the forest.

A woman pleaded with the men, "just let me go, please let me go."

Another man's voice growled, "shut your bitch up or I'll take her from you."

"You'll have to fight me for her. I haven't had a woman in a while. Little boys just aren't the same."

The men laughed together and then made camp. Arya and Gendry could hear horses too. They tried to count how many men were in their forest, by the voices that spoke. On her arm Gendry pressed five fingers, she nodded slightly. Tensely they waited, scared to be discovered. The sounds that drifted to them in the night, made Arya tremble in fear, then stiffen with hate. They listened as the woman was raped repeatedly. Her pleading words turned into squeals of pain and then eventually to whimpers. Gendry hated that Arya could hear what those men had done. He knew her imagination would make it worse, than if they had seen it. When they only heard snoring, she moved against him. Had it been under different circumstances, his body would have reacted to her squirming in a way that would have embarrassed them both. He scooted his body backward, away from hers and then quietly moved to the side on his knees. She did the same, but used her hand to signal that Hot Pie should stay where he was. Their eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could see his face register relief. She pulled Gendry's head down and put her lips close to his ear.

"Do you think we can take a horse?"

He shook his head negatively.

"Let's see if we can free the girl," she whispered.

Her lips were tickling his ear, but again he shook his head no. It was his turn to whisper in her ear, "no way, she's lost now. We need to get out of here or that will happen to us."

She knew he meant her and Hot Pie, not himself. She mouthed without words, "how?"

He shrugged and peaked around the side of the ball of roots and dirt. She did the same on the other side. One man sat by the fire, the others slept. The horses were not by the fire. Gendry guessed that they were probably hobbled, but by some grass. The horses wouldn't give alarm, unless they went close to them.

He pulled Arya close to him, his face inches from hers. She couldn't help it, but her eyes dropped to his lips, just for an instant. He turned her head, exposing her ear. "We slowly go backwards and once far enough, make a big circle around them. Or we dig this hole deeper, cover ourselves in dirt, leaves and branches and pray not to be found."

If it was just her and Gendry, she'd flee. But there was no way Hot Pie could move stealthily through the forest. She made the motion of digging and he nodded. Hot Pie understood too and went to work. Quickly and quietly they dug into the damp earth. Arya would go in first, Gendry covered her as best he could. Then he and Hot Pie did the same. This time Gendry was in the middle. He lay with Arya's face on his chest and his arm over her protectively. None of them slept, not even Hot Pie, they were too anxious. Even after they heard the men rise, with daylight cresting the horizon, they didn't move. Finally when no horse, nor man could be heard and the forest animals made noise once more, then they came out of hiding. They were sore, stiff and dirty, but all were glad they hadn't been found and were alive.

All three wanted to get out of the area, so they ate a cold breakfast quickly. As they went to leave, Arya went to where the men had made camp. Tears sprang to her eyes but didn't fall, when she found the dead body of the woman. The woman was completely naked, her bruised body told it's own story of abuse. The neck was slashed, almost to the point of decapitation. Arya closed her eyes, as the boys came to her side.

"We should bury her or something," Hot Pie said sadly.

"The animals will just dig her up. There's not enough rocks to keep them off her," Gendry said.

Hot Pie knew Gendry was right and said a quick little prayer. He still dragged some branches over top of the body, covering it slightly. The whole time Arya said nothing. They continued on, carefully alert to anyone who might still be around. No one said another word for hours.

Arya broke the silence, "I wish I had seen those men's faces."

"Why?" Hot Pie asked.

"So that if I ever saw them again, I'd kill them."

The look in her eyes almost stopped Gendry, but he still spoke his mind. "I hope that one day when you're older, Arya, you'll find out for yourself that not all unions between a man and a woman are so brutal and bad."

"I know that. I've walked in on my brothers with their whores. The whores seemed to enjoy whatever they were doing."

Hot Pie grunted, "a whore acts like she likes it to get more money."

"How would you know Hot Pie?" Gendry challenged.

The fat boy grinned, "I've seen things."

"Sure you have," Arya said. "Next you'll say that you've been with a whore."

"I didn't say that," the boy protested. Then he asked, "what about you Gendry, have you been with a woman?"

"I'm a man aren't I?" Gendry replied.

Arya harrumphed, "that doesn't mean anything. I bet you haven't been with a girl yet."

"I have. I doubt someone noble born like you would've even have noticed her."

Hot Pie was interested in knowing more, "who was she? Did I know her?"

"Doubt it. She was a bar wench from the tavern where I grew up. Her red hair was long and curly. She was older than I and more experienced. She did this thing with her lips and tongue…."

Arya was jealous and snapped, "oh shut up! We don't want to here about your toss in the hay."

"I do," Hot Pie said, only to receive a smack in the back of the head from Arya's hand. "Hey, what did I do?"

His question met silence. From her body language both boys knew she was angry and for once they left her alone. Arya didn't know why she was suddenly so angry or why she cared about who Gendry had bedded. She should feel bad about thinking such things, after what that woman had been through. But learning that Gendry had been with a woman simply bugged her. Would anyone ever desire her? She mentally kicked herself, now she sounded like her sister Sansa. She didn't have time to daydream about boys. That type of thinking was silly and could get them all killed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Riverlands that they were travelling through would eventually bring them to one of the three great rivers. Then they would make their way to the Twins and then to Winterfell, where Arya believed her family to be. Once again they were running low on food, but they still had water.

"I wish I had a bow, then I could kill a rabbit or something to eat." Arya said as her stomach grumbled.

"We have these swords to kill something with," Hot Pie countered.

"I can't exactly throw this to kill anything and nothing will let us close enough to slay it," Arya explained impatiently.

Gendry nodded, "she's right, these swords are useless, except for battle."

Hot Pie kept his eye out for anything he could eat; plants or rodents, he'd eat anything if he had to. "What about making some kind of trap for a critter?"

"That could take days to catch something, it's better if we just keep going."

He sighed unhappily. When they eventually stopped to eat the last of the bread, Gendry gave up his share to Arya. He didn't want her fainting again, it had scared him badly the last time. At first she wouldn't take it, but he insisted. She saw the stubborn look in his eyes and finally took the food. As they got up to move on, Gendry stopped them.

"I heard something over there," he pointed ahead and to their right.

"Man or animal?"

He didn't have to answer, because they all heard it. Men were hunting. The shouts and thrashing in the bush, told Arya that the men were hunting beasts and not other men. Still the three of them hid behind a rock covered in vines, hoping they hadn't been seen. Their hope had been in vain.

"Who is it that hides behind the rocks and trees?" Anguy asked.

Arya sprang from behind the boulder and stood sword ready. "Who are you?" She countered.

"The girl asks who am I," Anguy restated to the men.

One of the men laughed and said, "he's Anguy the Archer and member of the Brotherhood With No Banners."

"What are you doing here?" Arya demanded.

Anguy laughed, "we are hunting. Now, who are you and those two that still hide? And why do you hold castle forged swords?" His sharp eyes missed nothing.

Gendry joined her, but not Hot Pie. So Anguy said, "the fat one is a coward."

Finally Hot Pie stood behind Arya and Gendry, looking like he wanted to bolt. They tried to stand united and show they would fight. But a well aimed arrow, changed their rebellious minds quickly. "We'll take them with us, for entertainment if nothing else."

"Touch me and I'll kill you," announced Arya defiantly.

The men laughed. Anguy said, "feisty isn't she? No wonder she's dressed like a boy, she doesn't know how to act like a girl." Then growing impatient, he pointed an arrow at her heart, "get a move on now or die here."

Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie lowered their swords and followed the men. Anguy walked behind them to ensure no one tried to run away. They met up with the rest of their group and Anguy explained to Thoros, who the three newcomers were. Thoros looked them over, stopping in front of Arya. "This girl is dangerous, watch her."

Anguy explained who he was. "This is Thoros, a Red Priest of the Lord of Light from the Free City of Myr."

Then they continued on through the forest, eventually arriving at the Inn Of The Kneeling Man. Thoros and Anguy sat down at a table, motioning for Arya's clan to sit down across from them. Bowls of stew, bread and ale were brought to the men and the three young people. Thoros questioned them about how they had escaped from Harrenhall. Arya explained that Gendry worked in the armoury as a smith and had stollen the swords. To avoid explaining how they escaped, she went on to say that both she and Gendry knew how to use swords. Thoros and Anguy laughed, until she drew on them. She stood sideways, as she had been taught. Thoros narrowed his eyes, he could see from her stance that she had been trained by someone, but when he drew his own sword, he easily disarmed her. Everyone laughed again.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

Arya was surprised and her bravado lessened. "My brothers, but the swords were made of wood."

Thoros grabbed the ale and toasted her brothers. Arya picked up her sword and once more sat down at the table. She kept her mouth shut until the meal finished.

"Are we your prisoners?" She finally asked.

"I haven't decided, for now you will be our guests. You shouldn't travel alone in the woods anyway," Thoros declared.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To our home of course, our commander will choose whether to let you go or make you stay."

The men finished their meals and then everyone went outside. Thoros had Arya put on his horse behind him, then a hood put on her head. Hot Pie and Gendry were also put on horses and had hoods put on. Then the group of men, rode away, returning to their camp. Once they arrived, the hoods came off and everyone dismounted. Then they went into a large cave. It was well lit within and more men lounged about. Arya could tell the Brotherhood was made up of knights and peasants. They were a band of misfits too. A one eyed man came forward and was introduced as Lord Beric Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven.

To Anguy Lord Dondarrion asked, "bring back any food?"

"There's a buck strung up outside, tomorrow we'll have venison."

"And tonight?"

Thoros answered, "ale."

Lord Dondarrion rolled his eyes. "Bring back a few rabbits and we'll have a stew."

Anguy nodded, "come on you three, you'll earn your keep."

Thoros stopped Gendry, "leave this one with me, my armour needs mending."

Hot Pie and Arya followed the archer and a few men that came with them. "I know how to use a bow," Arya declared.

"Just as well as you can use a sword?" Anguy taunted.

She grabbed his bow and an arrow from his quiver, she sighted and then shot at something in the forest. Her aim was true and the reward was a pheasant. He nodded, "you're not bad, but not as good as you think."

"What do you mean? I hit and killed what I aimed at."

Anguy replied, "aye but you took your sweet time doing it. Anything faster than a fat pheasant and you'd be empty handed. In a fight you'd be dead."

She looked at him and wondered if he'd just berate her or show her how to be better. After he caught a few rabbits, he gave her back his bow.

"Show me your position," he demanded.

Before she could do so, Hot Pie yelled. The men saw him chasing a wild pig. Anguy quickly took back his bow, notched the arrow and fired. The pig dropped dead in his tracks, an arrow jutted out of it.

"Now we know what the fat one is good for," laughed one of the men.

Their pig was picked up and they returned to the cave. The rabbits and pig were skinned and the birds plucked. Hot Pie then went inside to help with the cooking. Arya stayed outside with Anguy. She retrieved his bow and an arrow, then lined up a shot with a tree that had obviously been used for target practice.

Anguy moved up to stand closely beside Arya. Gendry stopped hammering to watch. The archer put his hands on Arya, one on her arm and another on her back. "Get your elbow up higher. Not too high, that's better. Let your back do all the work."

Gendry didn't like that the guy had his hands on Arya, worse was that his body was pressed up against her. Gendry's hammer rang out loudly, as he pounded the metal in his anger. When Anguy whispered into her ear and she smiled, that just made his anger flare up. He didn't realize it just yet, but he was jealous that Anguy could make Arya smile. Anguy wasn't as old as the other men in camp, but he wasn't a teenager either. Gendry didn't like what was happening.

On the other hand, Arya was eating up the attention. The instruction that Anguy gave her, improved her arrow wielding abilities. Next he told her not to hold her shot, before making it. She turned around a little too quickly to argue with him, and lost her balance. He caught her, but his hands landed on her ass. He pretended that he was sorry and it was accidental, but Gendry saw the look he shared with one of the other men. Anguy was playing a game and Gendry didn't like it.

Arya recovered and stepped away from Anguy. Even though he flustered her, she didn't show it. "What do you mean don't hold my shot? How am I supposed to aim?"

"You're hands will obey where your eyes land. Try it, just look and shoot."

She didn't believe him, but did as he said, looking at a knot on the tree. She let loose without holding and hit her target. She turned around and gave him a wink. "You're a good teacher."

Gendry had enough, "Arya I need more wood, can you go get it?"

She handed the bow back to Anguy and went to get the wood. After she was gone, Gendry heard Anguy joke to his fellow men, "keep her around long enough and I can teach her a lot more than just how to handle a bow." The men guffawed and then followed him into the cave.

Gendry knew he'd have to keep a closer eye on her, because she was too young to realize that Anguy was manipulating her. Arya was in more danger than she knew. He just hoped that he was wrong and that Lord Dondarrion's men were honourable.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening after their bellies were full of rabbit stew and pig roast, the men discussed tomorrow's excursion. Then they broke off into groups, most enjoying the ale they had brought back from the tavern. Arya and Hot Pie declined the ale, but not Gendry. She noticed that he seemed to fit in with the men, joking and talking about armour. Hot Pie didn't care, for once he wasn't hungry and wanting more. Arya watched as Hot Pie found a place to lie down and grinned when she heard him snoring. She glanced over to Gendry and he was laughing with the other men, apparently oblivious of her presence.

"So how are you liking our hospitality?" Anguy asked her, taking a seat on the rock next to her.

She shrugged, "better than being a slave, but the same as when we were travelling with the Wall recruiters."

"Ouch. We're not exactly set up for hosting your royal-ness," Anguy teased. He offered his ale, "take a sip."

"I don't like the taste," Arya declined.

"It's not about the taste, it's about how free it makes you feel," he said.

She shook her head negatively. "I won't be free until I'm back with my family."

"Fair enough, but why not enjoy what you can in the mean time?"

"What's there to enjoy?" Arya asked.

He nudged her and smirked, "me."

She giggled, "your conversation is definitely more interesting than talking to Hot Pie."

Anguy grinned, "does he ever talk about anything other than food?"

"Not really," she laughed.

He threw another log on the fire and they watched the sparks rise. "Would you like me to train you how to be a better archer?"

"Do you have time to do so?"

"For you I'll make time," he said and put his arm around her shoulders.

It made her uncomfortable, but she did want him to train her. Arya was torn, she didn't want him to treat her like a child, but at the same time he made her on edge with how he didn't notice her age. Glancing nervously around, her eyes met Gendry's. He gave her a nod, but returned to talking to the men around him.

Arya stood up, "I'm feeling a little tired. I'm going to find a spot near my friend and go to sleep."

Anguy let her go, knowing she was retreating from him. "I bet when you're not dressed like a boy, that you're very pretty."

"You should see my sister Sansa, lots of guys think she's beautiful."

"Maybe one day…. you can't take a compliment can you?"

She didn't answer. Instead she began her chant, as she did every night. Thoros listened, but said nothing.

"Why do you say those names with so much hate?" Anguy asked, crouching near her.

"They're the people I will kill," Arya stated simply.

Gendry had watched the exchange from the corner of his eye. He was pretending to not hear them, but he hadn't had as much ale as everyone thought. He stood up, went out side to take a piss and then came to join his friends. As soon as he came closer, Anguy said goodnight and left.

"At least tonight we don't have to sleep with one eye open," Arya said.

He wanted to say, that wasn't true, but held his tongue. "Hot Pie seems content. You looked pretty cozy with Anguy."

Something in his tone of voice, got under her skin. She rolled over to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Come on, let's sleep back to back like usual." Gendry rolled over and waited to see if she would too.

Arya took comfort in his presence, especially when she looked under her eyelashes and saw Anguy looking over at them. She wanted Anguy's friendship, but nothing more. Unconsciously, she leaned back until she felt Gendry against her.

Gendry smiled to himself, Arya's friendship with him, was still stronger than her attraction to Anguy. He knew the archer was using her interest in his skill, to put moves on Arya. She was just a little girl, fierce as she was and he hoped Anguy wouldn't be too mean, when realizing this. What he didn't know, was that Arya was growing up fast and she wasn't the girl she'd been, back at Winterfell.

In the morning, bread and water was for breakfast. Hot Pie worked with the men who were butchering the buck. Arya went with the scouting party, which included Anguy and Thoros. While Gendry continued to do metal repair. During a break from scouting, Thoros was entertained by Anguy teaching Arya. He could see the girl was a quick learner and sometimes too quick with her words.

Thoros had two sticks, cleaned from branches, brought to him. "Girl, come let's fight with stick swords."

"Those are just sticks," Arya said then bit her lip, hoping she had not offended the priest.

Thoros laughed, "let's fight."

So she took up a stick and stood like she'd been taught. Since they both held sticks, this time he didn't disarm her. So they danced back and forth in the forest clearing, stick on stick. Arya was light on her feet and quick. She managed to stick him in the side once and smash her stick on his shin. He laughed and nodded, "well done girl. With the right sword you'd be a decent fighter."

"I had a sword made for me once. It's name was Needle," she announced proudly.

"So where is it?" Thoros asked.

"Tywin Lannister has it," Arya said quietly.

"Ah, that explains a lot."

They stopped their play fighting and began to head back to the cave. Anguy walked beside Arya, praising her for her skill. "Someone trained you well and I don't think it was your brothers."

"I watched them train with my father."

He knew a half truth when he heard one. "If you learn as quickly from my teachings, as you claim to have using a sword, you'll be a fine archer."

"Better than you?" She grinned.

"Not likely, but a good one all the same."

Arya was almost skipping along beside Anguy, pleased with the praise these men of the Brotherhood were giving her.

Until Thoros said, "the man who weds you, will have to sleep with one eye open."

Everyone chuckled. Arya retorted without thinking, "I'm not going to wed, I have too many people to kill."

"Suck dark declarations from such a little girl. It is one thing to play with weapons and another to use them for death," Thoros scolded her.

She wanted to tell him she wasn't afraid of killing, but for once held her tongue. She remained quiet, thinking about how she would love to plunge Needle into the neck of Joffery, just like the man that had killed Lommy Greenhands. So absorbed in her thoughts was she, that when the terrain became rocky and uneven she didn't notice. Tripping she fell into Anguy, embarrassed she apologized.

"It's a bit hard to walk around here, but I've been along this route often. Take my hand and I'll help you." Anguy didn't really give her a chance to decline, he just took her hand into his.

They remained this way all the way back to camp. Arya found holding his hand to be supportive and comforting. But once they walked into camp, the men teased them about it.

"Look Anguy has a little girl to care for. Is she your baby girl?"

Angered by their teasing, Arya spat, "I'm not a little girl and definitely not a baby! You're whores are only a few years older than I am!"

Anguy laughed, "she has a point John."

"She's a little girl, never been kissed by a man. Baby I tell you," he purposely goaded Arya.

Gendry was about to come to her defence, when he was shocked to silence by her reaction to the taunt. Arya grabbed Anguy by the shirt, pulling him down to her height and planted a kiss on his lips. Having wanted to do this himself, he took full advantage of the moment. He pulled her close and opened his mouth. In her surprise on having the tables turned on her spontaneity, she gasped and found his tongue in her mouth. Not wanting to push her too much too soon, Anguy released her.

"Boys she's a great kisser, a baby girl she is not. This one's a fine lady," Anguy winked at Arya.

She retreated and went into the cave to find Hot Pie. Gendry followed. "What was that all about? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble with these men? They're not boys you know, they won't stop if you tell them to."

Already unhappy with what had just happened, she took her frustration out on Gendry. "I know what I'm doing. I can handle it, you don't have to act like my brother."

He grabbed her arm, but she tore herself away from him. "You're being a spoiled brat," Gendry called after her, before returning to his work.

The rest of the afternoon Arya spent helping Hot Pie and the cook with the deer meat. She stayed away from Anguy and avoided Gendry. Alone with her thoughts, she analyzed what had happened earlier in the day. By dinner time she was still undecided if she had enjoyed Anguy's kiss or hated it. The man named John was right though, that had been her first real kiss. Without realizing she was doing it, Arya looked at Gendry's lips. When he caught her doing so, she motioned that he had food on his lip. He remained unaware of her scruitny.

"What about you Hot Pie, have you ever kissed a girl? Or maybe you like boys?" John chuckled as they ate.

"I don't like boys. Girls are softer. I've been kissed," Hot Pie said between bites.

Gendry grinned, "he means kissed on the mouth."

"I've been kissed on the mouth," Hot Pie clarified.

Arya could tell no one believed him, but the fat boy didn't care. He was too busy eating. They already had heard about Gendry's experience with women and she didn't want to hear it again.

"Well we go to the tavern again, so maybe we'll get you boys a few women to play with." Thoros belched. "Now eat up, tomorrow is a long day."


	7. Chapter 7

What Arya really wanted to do was take a bath. She wondered if the inn keeper would trade her a bath for labour. Morning had been before sunrise and she stifled a yawn as she went to get a horse. Thoros was talking to Lord Dondarrion and would thus be riding alone. Anguy offered her a ride, but Gendry did as well. Being so close to Anguy after last day's kiss, helped her choose. So Gendry helped Arya on to his horse. Of all the riders, Hot Pie was the most excited to return to the inn. He wanted to help make the bread. As they rode up, it was Hot Pie who noticed that the chimney used for the kitchen fire, was not active. They all wondered what was up. The inn keeper explained that something was stuck in the chimney and so smoke came back down. They couldn't use it like that. The problem was, no one was small enough to fit down the chimney or even climb up it, to dislodge the blockage.

"Arya could fit," Hot Pie suggested.

"I'd be in debt to ya girl," the woman said.

"If I go into your chimney, in payment I want a room with a hot bath."

"That's fair, you'll need one after going into the chimney."

"Gendry what's best, to get lowered down or climb up?" Arya asked.

"Lowered down, that way your feet can stomp the blockage down. I'll tie a rope around my waist and help you down, or pull you up."

Anguy offered his assistance also, but the inn keeper didn't want too many people on the roof, incase they made damage. So he joined the Brotherhood in the dining area for some ale. First Gendry and then Arya climbed up on to the roof, using a neighbouring tree. Once up top, Gendry tied a rope around his waist and the other end he secured around Arya. Then he secured a cloth over her nose and mouth, explaining she didn't want to inhale too much ash or it could make her sick.

"Use your legs and back to lower your self down the chimney, the rope is just your safety line." Gendry instructed and helped her to the mouth of the chimney.

"Don't drop me," she warned.

Gendry gave her a look, "just trust me that I have you."

She nodded and then slowly climbed down. It was slow going and the fear of getting stuck or falling, creeped over her. Gendry shouted down encouragement and she could feel the rope around her waist. What seemed like hours, was only minutes when at last her feet hit something. She knew right away it was an animal and from the smell, it definitely was dead.

Gagging, Arya held on to the line. "I found it. I'm going to hold the rope and stomp!"

Gendry braced himself as her weight hit the rope. When the animal came loose and fell, so did Arya and a pile of ash, but the rope saved her. Hand over hand he pulled her up, but the rope began to fray, as it slid over the chimney mouth. She was almost at the top, but not quite. Gendry realized he'd have to reach down and grab her, or the rope would break. The took off his shirt and stuck his arm in.

"Grab my hand, the rope is about to break!"

Arya struggled to push herself into range and blindly reached above her head. Her fingers found his and then he had her wrist. One handed he pulled her out and in her relief she hugged him tight, forgetting he was shirtless and she was covered in soot from head to toe.

"Oops sorry," she grinned after removing the cloth from her face.

"You don't even look like you, you're so dirty. It's almost funny," Gendry said.

They climbed down off the roof and Hot Pie told them it had been a fat rodent of some kind, that had been the culprit. The inn keeper gave Arya a blanket and told her to strip. She'd wash her clothing. Gendry was told to do the same. They were both filthy and both had earned a bath. Hot Pie had to lug the water to the tubs. The one in Arya's room was full first, then Gendry's room. As she stuck in her toe in the water, it was almost too hot. Taking the wash cloth and a separate bucket, Arya washed her hair a little and arms, where her clothing hadn't covered her. Satisfied that she wouldn't instantly turn the tub water black, she eased into the bath. For a little while she just lay there, enjoying the heat relaxing her muscles. Then began the vigorous scrubbing. By the time she got out of the water, her skin was glowing. She was almost embarrassed by how dirty the water had become.

The inn keeper knocked on the door and then came in. "Your clothing isn't dry yet, you'll have to wear a dress for now. It'll be a bit big, but will do the job for now."

Dresses was one thing she had not missed from home, but she had no choice. As she came out of her room, Gendry was dressed and waiting for her.

"My Lady," he smiled.

"Don't start, my clothing's just not dry yet."

He offered his arm to her and she punched it. Side by side they came into the tavern. She prepared herself for teasing, especially from John, but it didn't come. Lord Dondarrion stood up and told them to come sit with him, Thoros and Anguy.

"You clean up nicely," Anguy said.

She couldn't stop herself from blushing. "This is better than wet clothing."

Thoros snorted, "don't like being a girl do you?"

"Most girls are stupid and weak," she retorted.

Lord Dondarrion said, "you my dear are neither. We had said that the Brotherhood would take you to the wall, but we have some business closer to the Twins. You'll travel with us that way first, before we continue on your true journey."

Arya was okay with this change in plan, as her family had friends at the Twins. "As long as we continue in a northerly route, I'm good with that. And my guess is that I have no option anyway."

It was not a question, but Thoros treated it as such. "There is always an option, but you wouldn't like it."

She nodded and began to eat the stew set before her. Gendry was already having a cup of ale. Anguy again tried to get her to take a drink of his, but not even daring her to drink it worked. When she was done eating, she got up to check on her cloths. Anguy followed her outside and without being too obvious about it, Gendry followed them. He still didn't trust Anguy to be alone with Arya. Especially now, when the dress highlighted that she was indeed a girl. He hadn't noticed it before, himself, but in that dress her womanly assets were more pronounced. Gendry had to admit, he liked it when Arya didn't look so much like a boy.

Anguy caught up to Arya and took her hand. "Walk with me a bit?"

She shrugged, "alright. My cloths are almost dry."

He nodded. Being a hunter, he knew that Gendry was following them, but trying to stay hidden. Anguy stopped them under a tree and positioned his body, so that Arya was leaning with her back against it. He moved closer, until she was forced to look up at him. She stopped talking and suddenly looked at his lips. Anguy grinned and then dipped his head, knowing that Gendry had excellent view of the kiss he was about to give Arya. But she ducked under his arm and bolted. He laughed, as every hunter enjoyed a good chase. Anguy caught up to her, back by where her clothing was hung to dry. To his disappointment, Gendry was there also.

"It's dry now, if you want to change." Gendry handed Arya her clothing.

"Finally! This dress is itchy." She took her cloths and headed for the inn.

Anguy smirked, "I would have been happy to help you remove it."

Arya hadn't heard, but Gendry did. He stood in Anguy's way, arms crossed. "You do know she's only eleven, right?"

"Age means nothing, she's older than her years." Anguy said and then in a challenging tone added, "I know you've noticed her too. What are you her guard, friend or lover?"

Gendry's eyes narrowed, "I'm whatever she wants me to be." If he had to fight Anguy to save Arya's honour, he would. But Anguy was older and Gendry knew he'd take a pretty good beating, if they fought. Not to mention, attacking one of the Brotherhood could result in the wrath of the other men.

Anguy laughed and slapped Gendry on the back. "She's lucky to have you as a friend. Come let's get some ale, before Thoros and John drink it all."

From the window above the backyard, Arya had heard Gendry's assessment of who he was to her. She wondered again what it would be like to kiss him. A part of her wanted to be able to compare their kisses, to see who she liked better. Anguy had this dangerous vibe, that scared her and yet attracted her all at the same time. It was so confusing. Gendry was a friend, but she had always had affection for him. The things they'd already been through together, bonded them. She wanted to kiss him, but was scared of his rejection. One day, maybe when he was sleeping after having too much ale, she'd do it. For now she was done changing and went to rejoin the other men. Today she noticed that there were women at the inn, unlike in the past. These women were scantily clad and she knew they were whores. That profession she would never understand and didn't want to. She sat down with Hot Pie, who seemed more agitated than normal.

"Don't tell me you're wanting a whore too?" Arya asked, having noticed some men missing and guessed where they were.

"No…. Did you like the bread you ate today?" Hot Pie asked in return.

"Ya, it was better than the first time we ate here. Like there were herbs in it or something. Why?"

"I made it…. I think I'm going to stay here, with the inn keeper." Hot Pie blurted, "she offered me a job in the kitchen. I get paid and I get food. I like it here."

Arya wasn't really shocked. "Have you told Thoros?"

Hot Pie nodded. "He doesn't care what happens to me…. I think he knows who you really are."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. But he's not stupid. You have to be someone important if you were given a sword as a gift. Even I know that," Hot Pie stated.

"Alright. Well good luck." It was an awkward moment. Arya thought of Hot Pie as a friend, but didn't feel comfortable hugging him.

"I made you a wolf, with bread. Keep it for the journey to the Twins." Hot Pie handed over the bread, wrapped in a cloth.

"Thank you…. Bye Hot Pie."

Arya rejoined the men. She found Gendry and told him about Hot Pie. Then they mounted the horse assigned to them and waited to fall in line with the other riders.

"I think I'm going to miss him," Gendry said.

"Maybe," was all Arya replied.

The rest of the afternoon they rode with only Thoros and his singing breaking the silence. It was a few hours later, when they were forced to stop because one of the horses had lost a shoe. Anguy went to find it, while Gendry checked to see if he could hammer it back into place.

"I can fix it for now. But when we get into town, it has to be re-forged and fixed properly," Gendry explained to Thoros.

"I can't have a horse going lame. So do what you can."

He was given the missing shoe and some tools. He hammered the shoe back into place easily. It had been one of the tasks he had done while at Harrenhall. Satisfied with his job, he had Arya walk and trot the horse in front of him. "It'll do."

They remounted and continued on their way. Thoros eventually waived Anguy over. "Take a few men and scout ahead. I don't want any unnecessary surprises."

The men, with Anguy in the lead, rode off. Arya wondered who they were looking for or expecting to run into. Hopefully it wouldn't be more gold cloaks.


	8. Chapter 8

That night they made camp earlier than usual, because the horse that had thrown it's shoe was limping. When Gendry looked at his quick repair, he found the shoe was loose again and the original blacksmith had used a shoe that hadn't been formed for that hoof. He told Lord Dondarrion what he had discovered and what he would need to fix the problem. The tools for repairing the armour, he could use to pound out a new fitted shoe, but the fire needed to be extremely hot. Everyone helped collect wood, as Gendry made a makeshift fire pit from rocks and mud. Then he got the fire going, before it got too hot, they made a venison stew. While the men sat around drinking, Gendry worked on shaping the horseshoe to match the hoof. After some tedious and hot work, the shoe finally fit perfectly and he put in the nails. Using the bucket of water that had cooled the metal, he cleaned up and went to join the others who were lounging around and drinking ale.

Anguy knowing that Arya didn't like ale, had purchased a jug of hard cider from the inn. He gave her a cup to taste. "I think this you'll like better than ale."

Arya smelled the cup and recognized it. "It's cider, thank you Anguy!" She took a good swallow and realized that it was hard cider.

Just as Gendry came around the side of a tree and saw them, Arya was in process of kissing Anguy's cheek. But Anguy turned his head at the last second and her kiss landed on his lips. She laughed, already feeling the alcohol. Gendry was mad and admitted to himself he was jealous. He accepted a mug of ale from John and gulped it down in one go.

"That a boy! Have another," John said as he refilled Gendry's empty mug. "Hard work makes a man thirsty."

Thoros chuckled, "if he keeps drinking like that, he'll be sick later." He glanced over to Anguy and saw him with Arya. He knew that Anguy was trying to get Arya to give him some passion. His honour made him want to protect her innocence. "Anguy, you and a few men go do some night time scouting."

Gendry stopped drinking and smirked smugly at the archer, who was unhappy that he had to leave Arya's side. Anguy did as he was asked, but left Arya the cider. He could always rejoin her later, when she was a little more drunk. That made him smile as he quietly made his way into the forest that surrounded their camp. Gendry went to sit near his friend, but he didn't engage her in conversation.

Arya carefully made her way to Gendry's side. The alcohol of the cider was making her a little dizzy, but she loved the taste of it. "Is the horse going to be okay now?"

He nodded and stayed still, as she used his shoulder to steady herself as she sat down beside him. He noticed the jug she held, "what's that?"

"Hard cider, Anguy got it for me. Want a taste?" Arya offered.

He shrugged, downed his ale and held out his mug. He had to take the jug and pour it himself, as her hand's were unsteady. "How much have you had?"

"I don't know, but it's good." She giggled.

She was acting like a silly girl and he had to admit he liked her laughter. Arya kept putting her hands on his arm or thigh for balance, something she never did sober. He found he wanted to keep her laughing, but not still drinking.

"When I lifted the horse's leg to fit on the shoe, you should've heard the fart it let go. And the smell… good thing it was far from the fire or it would have blown up the forest," he joked.

Arya fell over she laughed so hard. He put his arm around her and helped her sit back upright. But when he went to take his arm away, she put her hand over his, keeping it there. "If you move your arm, I'll fall over again."

Gendry left his arm where it was. "Maybe you've had enough cider."

She shook her head and used his cup for more. "Gennddrryy do youu lick….like, me?"

He knew she was drunk and found it cute how she slurred his name. "Of course my lady," he teased.

"Nooo, I mean rrreallly like me, like Anguy?" She asked, then practically sat in his lap when she stumbled as she stood up.

"I like you. So much, that I'm corking this cider and helping you over there so you can go to sleep."

She tried to fight him, but she was too drunk. As he helped her stand, the world spun and she realized she was going to be sick. "I don't feel so good."

He picked her up and took her to the bushes. As he put her on the ground, she retch in the bushes. He waited until she was done and handed her the canteen. She rinsed her mouth, washed her face and drank the water. "I'm sorry. I know you think I'm a brat."

Gendry saw that she was now in the sad phase, which happened to some people when they got drunk. He gave her his arm and helped her to a log, where they could lean against. "Sometimes you are, but not tonight."

A tear fell from her eyes, which hadn't happened for a long time. As it rolled down her cheek and caught the light of the fire, his finger captured it. He hugged her, trying to offer comfort. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his neck, as she hid her face. Usually he would tease her and make jokes, but not tonight and not now.

Anguy returned, reporting that no one was round. He frowned when he saw Arya in Gendry's arms, but was pleased to find more than half of the cider remained in the jug. He went to sit with Thoros and the men. John told him that Arya had gotten sick in the bushes, which made the men laugh. But Anguy wished that it had been Gendry who'd gotten sick instead of Arya. Eventually he forgot about them, as the ale took hold of him.

Arya fell asleep on Gendry's chest. He put one arm under his head as he lay on his back, the other held Arya. She had her head on his chest and an arm and leg thrown across him. This was the first night she had gone to sleep without doing her chant. Softly he whispered the names for her. Her even breathing, finally made him fall asleep too. It seemed like he was only asleep a few minutes, but it had been at least a few hours. At first it was Arya's shift of weight off his body, that made him wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. He expected to feel her back against his side, but instead he felt her breath on his face.

"I wish you liked me, like I do you." Arya whispered, thinking Gendry was sound asleep. When he didn't move, she went to kiss him. Her soft lips timidly touched his.

He was surprised to feel her mouth on his. He didn't know if he should kiss back or just lie there and do nothing. So instead he rolled onto his side and waited to see what she would do. Either she would move away or she would stay. Arya didn't know why girls liked kissing so much. Still, she wanted to stay close to him. So with her back to his stomach, she fell asleep again, with her head resting on his outstretched arm. Her eyes flew open, when his other arm went over her waist and he pulled her to him. Her heart raced and she wondered if it's beating would wake him up. But Gendry didn't move again, so she breathed in slowly, calming herself. He was probably dreaming. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

In the morning, Arya woke first and found herself sleeping partially on top of Gendry. Embarrassed she tried to slip out from under his arm, it was heavy and like a dead weight. Her head was throbbing, as she experienced her first hangover. Arya took the canteen beside her and took a long pull from it. She was still drinking from it, when Gendry woke and stretched.

"Save me a sip of water?" Gendry asked.

She nodded and then handed the last bit over to him. "How long will my head hurt?"

"Probably all day if the sun stays out."

"I hope I didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing," she said, even though she remembered everything. Her eyes darted to his mouth, when he lowered the canteen and licked his lips.

"Just be careful where you go over there, you got sick in the bushes." He looked her in the eyes and tapped his lips with a finger, waiting to see her reaction.

Arya's eyes widened as she watched his tapping. Did he know she had kissed him in his sleep or was he just thinking? She held her breath, waiting for him to say something or tease her. When he said nothing about her kiss, she relaxed. When Anguy walked by, he apologized for leaving her to go scouting the other night.

"I'm sorry I drank so much of your cider," Arya said.

"I bought it for you, so that's okay. So you enjoyed it?" Anguy asked.

Gendry grinned, "oh ya she did. Got drunk and sick."

"That's unfortunate, I wouldn't have let you get that drunk if I had been around," Anguy said and saw Gendry's grin falter.

"It's okay, Gendry helped me."

Anguy said, "Gendry's always around when you need him isn't he?"

"And sometimes when I don't," she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Today Anguy rode ahead of the main group, with John and one other man. They were being very cautious in these woods and fields, especially the closer they came to the Twins. Gold Cloaks were known to be in this area and they were taking no chances. If they got their hands on one, Thoros would be very pleased. But if they were ambushed, it would be on Anguy's head. Mid afternoon, Arya recognized Anguy's shout. The men that were riding in front of her, drew their swords and nudged their horses faster. Moments later Lord Dondarrion, Thoros, Gendry and Arya could hear swords clashing and then sudden silence. Another few minutes and the men came riding back with their prize.

"Look who we found sneaking about," Anguy announced.

Arya who was peaking around Gendry's back saw one of the men she hated. "The Hound," she whispered and hid her face in Gendry's back.

There sitting astride his horse, hands bound in front of him, was Sandor Clegane.

"I present to you Lord Dondarrion, the personal body guard of Joffrey Baratheon the King on the Iron Throne."

Arya heard the words and wondered if Anguy had intentionally said 'on', as an extra insult. As his way of saying Joffrey didn't deserve the title.

Thoros laughed, "some body guard he is. Were's the boy Hound?"

"I don't work for the King anymore."

"You still have to answer for your other crimes, which I am sure are many having been in service so long with the Lannisters."

"Who gives you the right to judge me? You are just a bunch of outlaw misfits yourselves."

"I am Beric Dondarrion, Lord of Blackhaven and head of House Dondarrion. I am leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners."

Gendry positioned his horse, with the other men, so that they formed a big circle around Lord Dondarrion. Thoros helped The Hound down off his horse, cut the ropes on his hands and gave him his sword. Lord Dondarrion would fight him, death being the final judgement. Right there in the forest clearing, they fought. While the swords clashed, Arya continued to keep her face hidden. She didn't want the Brotherhood to find out who she really was. Sure they knew her first name and that she was a girl. But no one except Gendry, knew that her father had been Ned Stark. The horses moved back and whinnied nervously, when Lord Dondarrion's sword burst into flame, thanks to the magic of the priest Thoros. Sandor jumped back in fear, since fire was what had disfigured him as a child. As they fought, Arya peaked from behind Gendry, caught up in the action.

When it looked like Lord Dondarrion would win she screamed. "Kill him!"

But suddenly Sandor's sword broke Beric's sword and bit into the Lord's shoulder. Beric's arm was practically decapitated and blood squirted out, as the artery was severed. Thoros jumped to Beric's side, chanting. To Gendry, Arya and Sandor's surprise, the man who was a moment ago dead, rotated his arm and was alive.

"Thanks be to the Lord of Light, but today Sandor Clegane has been found not guilty."

Forgetting to hide herself, Arya jumped off the horse and ran into the circle. "He is so guilty! He killed my friend Mycah. Do you remember that, cutting him down with your sword… he was an unarmed boy!" She screamed with hatred dripping from every word.

"I was doing what King Joffery ordered me to do. Now stand aside Stark bitch!" Sandor pushed her out of his way.

Gendry got off his horse and ran to stop Arya. She lunged after Sandor, using a dagger from the man standing beside her. "I'll KILL you!" She screamed.

But it was Gendry who tackled her to the ground, she wrestled him, but he was heavier and stronger. "No Arya," was all he said.

She stopped struggling and was crying in frustration. "I hate you Gendry! I hate you so much…. I'll kill you Hound, I'll send you to HELL!"

Anguy was happy with her declaration to Gendry. He came over and helped them up. Anguy blocked Arya's way, while Gendry kept a hold on her.

Lord Dondarrion said, "he'll go to hell soon enough, but not by your hand or mine. The Lord of Light has passed his judgement."

Sandor laughed, "when I get to hell, I'll say hello to your father Ned Stark." His taunting made Arya's face go white.

Gendry punched Sandor in the face, completely surprising the man and everyone else. "Don't say her or the Stark name, unless you want me to shut you up for good."

Arya forgave Gendry instantly and wished it had been her fist connecting with the big man's face.

"We'll take you to your family at Winterfell and your brothers can pay us as your escort. But first we hunt more Lannisters," Beric said with a finality that forbade anyone from arguing.

Sandor grunted as they bound him up again. "You'll find that they're all heading to the Twins for a special event. That Star…" he glanced at Gendry and rubbed his jaw before correcting himself, "...her family will be there too."

"Then to the Twins we will continue to go," Beric declared.

"Put a leash on your bitch," Sandor spat at Gendry and Anguy.

Both Gendry and Arya's hands clenched in fists. Anguy had to restrain them both. "Stop it you two or we'll tie you up just like he is."

"Let me go!" Arya demanded.

Gendry reeled in his anger, "I won't touch him as long as he shows some respect. Better yet, muzzle the Hound."

For now, Thoros agreed and Sandor was gagged. "We don't want him calling to the Gold Cloaks to rescue him, before we have some fun. Gendry is our armour all repaired and ready for battle?"

"Yes sir," Gendry replied.

"Good. Tomorrow we go hunting for Lannister loyalists. For now let's make camp, eat and drink well."

Arya and Gendry were sent to collect wood for the fire pit. Once alone she asked, "did it feel good to strike Sandor?"

"What do you think?"

"I wish you hadn't stopped me from sticking a blade in his heart," Arya said. But before he could explain, she added, "thank you for defending my family."

"He needed to show you proper respect," Gendry said.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Was that the only reason you hit him?"

"What do you mean?"

Arya dropped her armload of wood and asked, "why do you care? You're not my father or brother or body guard." She boldly stepped closer and he too dropped his bundle of wood, unsure of her intentions. Standing on her tippy-toes, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Her heart in her throat, she released him and searched his eyes for a response.

Gendry sighed and said, "you shouldn't have done that."

Embarrassed she sucked in her breath, realizing she made a mistake. He didn't like her. She whirled around to escape his presence, almost tripping over the scattered wood. But before she got out of his reach, he grabbed her arm and turned Arya back to face him.

"Arya," he said her name with emotion. Then Gendry kissed her on the mouth, lips gentle. She responded by opening her mouth. He let it go on for a few heart beats and then broke the moment. "I'm a nobody. I'm at least six years older than you. We can't do this."

She corrected him, "we can't do this right now." He had finally showed her that he felt the same way she did. Satisfied that he cared about her more than just as a friend, she could wait.

"You never do as you're told do you?" Gendry asked, once again picking up his sticks.

She shrugged, "sometimes."

They began to walk back to the others, but he couldn't help but add, "did you like my kiss better with me awake?"

Arya gasped. "You knew I did that? I thought you were asleep!…. Why didn't you say anything?" Her face got red.

He grinned, "I wasn't sure what to do about it, until just a few minutes ago."

That made her mad, sort of. She stomped off. He called after her. "That wasn't very lady like!"

Her answer was a well aimed stick thrown at his head. He barely ducked in time. His laughter followed her all the way back, but what he couldn't see was that she was smiling. His teasing, showed her that after everything that had happened, their friendship was still there too. Having the interest of two guys was a new thing for Arya. Having now kissed them both, with tongue, she found that Gendry was the better kisser. Unlike most girls, she didn't plan on playing games and making them compete for her attention. That is unless either of them got in her way again, when she went to kill Sandor Clegane.

Anguy noticed the change between Arya and Gendry, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he'd use the rest of the cider to bring out the truth. He wanted Gendry gone, so that Arya would come to him for comfort and affection. The young blacksmith always thwarted his efforts to seduce the girl. There was only room for one of them in the Brotherhood, if Arya was around. Somehow he would get rid of Gendry, one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER #10

The Brotherhood and their 'guests' had to take their time making their way to the Twins. There were a lot of scouting parties around, just itching for a good fight. Thoros could feel that something was amiss. A shift in power was coming and it had something to do with the Twins. Arya, Gendry, Anguy and a few others went ahead of the main group, moving quietly in the forest as they scouted the area. Arya and Anguy had sharp eyes and saw things before the others did. Anguy explained that this was the trait of a great archer. He smirked to himself when Gendry's eyes narrowed, as he saw Arya accept the small compliment. Any chance Anguy got, he tried to put a wedge between the girl and her smith friend. Yet in the evenings, she always returned to Gendry's side to sleep. So the following day when they came across a Lannister scouting party and fighting broke out, Anguy took the opportunity to put Gendry's life in danger. Once he bumped Gendry into a man with a dagger, but the boy dodged out of the way. The second time, he loosed an arrow at him.

"Watch where you're aiming! You almost shot me!" Gendry shouted at him, as the arrow sailed past his head, so close the feathers on it's tail tickled his ear.

"Sorry, I was bumped." Anguy shouted back in apology.

Gendry wasn't stupid, he knew that Anguy was a better archer than that. But would Anguy really try and kill him? Was he that jealous of Arya and him? There was no time for Gendry to try and answer those questions. The fighting around him, refocused his attention. The Brotherhood proved that even though they were a band of misfits, they knew how to dominate in swords play. The Hound also saw that Anguy the archer, had incredible skill and was one of the reasons why the Brotherhood had just won this little battle.

Arya had been made to guard the Hound. She hated him and wished that he too had been in that battle, so she could plunge her sword deep inside him. "No one left alive to rescue you," she taunted.

Sandor snorted, "I don't need anyone to rescue me." He snarled and barked at her, then laughed when she jumped back.

Gendry saw the taunting and Arya stab the man in the leg. He wasn't the only one though and Thoros went to remove the girl, before she did anymore damage to the big man. But he wasn't fast enough and the Hound grabbed the knife that was in his leg. He cut his ropes and then leaped onto his horse, riding into the forest. Thoros swore, but there was no time to pursue the man, as the battle continued. After a lot of blood shed, the fighting was over and the men picked off what they could from the fallen opponents. This scouting party wore chain mail that was castle forged. Gendry did some adjustments and a bunch of the men now had new armour. They moved on putting some distance between them and the battle ground, hoping that the sounds of the clashing swords, hadn't brought re-enforcements. But luck was with them, no one pursued. Cresting a hill as they came out of a forest, Arya and the people she travelled with, could see the towers rising up to meet the sky, in the distance.

"Another day or two ride and we should be at the Twins," Anguy said at Arya's side. "Bet you'll be happy to see your family."

She nodded unable to speak, it was a bittersweet moment. She'd miss Anguy's company, but her need to reunite with her brothers, had driven her for so long. The stories they would share, could fill dinner time for days. Would Gendry remain with the Brotherhood or come with her to Winterfell? Her heart hoped he would stay with her. Arya's thoughts were interrupted as the Brotherhood moved on down the hill. Thanks to the recent fighting, everyone now had mounts, so Gendry and Arya could ride on their own horses. She moved her horse forward until it caught up to Gendry.

"I'd like to meet your brothers," he said.

"Does that mean you'll stay with us?" She asked with a little bit of hope tainting her words.

"Not sure, but there are some within the Brotherhood I don't trust."

He didn't have to give names, she already knew he was talking about Anguy. Leaving it alone she changed the subject, just telling him the history of the Twins. They didn't run into anymore men that they'd have to fight and it was evening when they finally made camp. The scouts that the Brotherhood sent ahead had not yet returned. Arya was worried for Anguy, who was leading the scouting party. They were investigating the large presence of soldiers they had seen from the hill top. Was it a friendly gathering at the Twins or were they at war? This is what they needed to know, before riding too close into the area.

"We thank you Arya for this fine feast," Lord Dondarrion praised.

"Your welcome," she said simply and helped herself to another bowl of rabbit stew.

"Anguy has taught you well. You learn very quickly and are on your way to being as fine of an archer as he is. When you are older, you may even surpass his abilities."

Gendry nudged her and whispered, "wow that's some high praise… my lady." He grinned as she almost choked on her stew.

Just then Anguy and his fellow men, came into camp. The men headed to the food straight away, but Anguy went to report to Thoros and Beric.

"It looks like the majority of men are from Robert Stark's army, but there are a good number of men that are not, also amongst them. Apparently they are meeting under peaceful terms, forming an alliance." Anguy finally sat down and had a bowl of stew and winked at Arya.

Thoros heard something in his words, "but something doesn't feel right to you either."

Anguy nodded, "it's just a feeling."

Thoros narrowed his eyes. "You're feelings are usually spot on. Come one what is it?"

"The air of deceit is hanging heavily down there. Death is sitting down to eat and drink with those men. But whom Death is stalking; friend or foe, I don't know. What about the Lord of Light, has he shown you anything in the fire?"

"He is silent, but I feel that you are correct. Not everything is on the level with this marriage they speak of."

Gendry looked at Arya, she was done eating and was noticeably agitated. "You're family will be fine. Anguy said your brother had an army with him, he'll be okay."

She nodded, but said nothing. Then she went to the bushes to go pee, before finding her saddle and lying down with her head resting against it. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep. She heard someone beside her and opened her eyes, to see Gendry putting his saddle down beside her and lying down too. He was a sleep instantly and his breathing is what she focused on, trying to match it. Eventually Arya fell asleep too. But her dreams were plagued by darkness. She felt like she was captured and whipped into a corner. A door closed and she could see nothing, but smelt fire and men all around her. She whimpered and then snarled.

Gendry woke with a start and realized it was Arya that he had heard and not some beast. She was having a nightmare. "Wake up Arya, you're okay." He shook her gently.

She bolted awake, breathing heavily. "Something's wrong, Anguy and Thoros were right."

"What do you mean? The camp is fine."

"No not here, my brother is in danger. I saw men and fire. I can smell it on the air," Arya insisted getting up and walking to the edge of their camp, trying to see the camp fires near the Twins.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You can't smell anything from there, it's too far away."

"I was there Gendry. It was like Rob's wolf was showing me what was happening. Like I could see from Grey Wind's eyes. Someone trapped his dire wolf." Arya was anxious and her words were heard by another.

Thoros had not yet been sleeping and listened to Arya's warning. He looked into the fire and saw murder being committed over and over. He looked away. There was no honour in killing someone unarmed. He remained quiet about what he had seen and nudged Anguy. "Give the girl some of that apple cider. Her nightmares are keeping people awake."

Anguy got up and went to Arya's side. "We'll be there in a day and a half. You can't do anything now, so just rest. Have some cider, it will help you sleep."

Arya took the cider and gulped it down straight from the jug. Anguy and Gendry shared a look. For once their squabble was put aside, because both were concerned about her equally. "Easy, you want to sleep, not get sick," Anguy said taking the jug away from her.

The three of them went and sat by the fire. Gendry drank water, not in the mood for getting drunk. Anguy shared the cider, but didn't drink as much as Arya. He's the one who corked the bottle when he could see that she was drunk enough to get to sleep, but not to be sick. "She's all your's now," Anguy said and went back to his blankets.

Gendry lay down first, then Arya lay beside him. She rested her head on his arm, near his chest. "Do you think I was just dreaming?"

He shrugged and she felt it. "I don't know. But I believe you."

She moved up and kissed his cheek, then returned to his side. She rolled over, so her back was against him and closed her eyes. This time the cider kept the vision dreams away. But Gendry didn't sleep immediately. His mind was working overtime too. He didn't know what it was about her, but he had this need to be near Arya. Not to mention his affection would grow in proportion to her becoming a woman. But, he liked that he fit into the Brotherhood Without Banners. Like him, they were ordinary, people lost who now had found their place in the world. They felt like family to him, except maybe Anguy. But perhaps, they would resolve their issues, once Arya rejoined her family. Even if they stayed together, their social statuses were not compatible. He could never return her love when she became a woman and he had too much honour to deflower her. Soon he'd have to make his choice, but not yet.

What no one knew, was that later that day, Gendry's choice would be made for him. It was not long after they broke camp, that riders approached them in an open field. One of the riders was a woman wearing a long red cloak, which initially hid her face. Then when she dismounted and stopped before Thoros, she took off the hood. The men were awed by her beauty, even Anguy sucked in his breath, which Arya heard. Gendry's eyes admired the view that the woman presented. Personally she didn't like the woman and didn't see what the big deal was about.

"Valar morghulis," the woman said in way of greeting.

"Valar Dohaeris", Thoros replied.

Arya's eyes widened as she recognized those words. Thoros spoke and she realized these two were talking in High Valyrian. She didn't understand them, but she could tell by the reaction of Thoros, that this lady was a priestess. But to Arya she could tell the woman was a witch. Thoros began speaking in english again, so his friends could understand, and the woman in the red cloak did too. He took her to meet Lord Dondarrion.

"Wow, that's a woman. I'd like to see what's under her robe," John joked.

Gendry and Anguy agreed with him, to the disgust of Arya. "I guess when it comes to women, you guys don't think with the right head," she said snidely. Having grown up around a bunch of boys, and knew some crude language.

"Ouch, she spits venom," Anguy said.

"The little girl is as crass as a whore," John snorted. "She's jealous of that one, look out boys we may have a cat fight."

"She's poison, if they want her, they can have her," Arya said.

The red priestess moved to stand by her horse and waited patiently as one of her men, took two bags of gold and gave it to Lord Dondarrion. Then another two of her men, grabbed Gendry and bound his hands and legs, putting him in a cart. He protested and pleaded with the Brotherhood, explaining his intent to be one of them. His words fell on deaf ears. Arya ranted and tried to get to Gendry's side. The priestess grabbed her arm, painfully arresting her momentum.

"I paid for him, he's mine."

"He's not for sale! You witch let me go!" Arya screamed.

Thoros said, "she is a priestess of the Lord of Light. He is the one true God. When he speaks we obey."

"He's not my God!"

The woman grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I see death in your eyes, many deaths."

"My God IS Death!" Arya said defiantly.

Melisandre nodded, "we will meet again you and I. Now, we must go, the Lord of Light waits for no one." She mounted and rode off, her men and Gendry following.

Arya tried to run after them, but Anguy stopped her. She yelled after them, "I swear on my life I will find you Gendry and set you free!"

"NO Arya, I'm no one, don't you dare risk your life for me!" Gendry yelled back, but in his heart he knew she wouldn't listen.

Arya clenched her fists and yanked herself free from Anguy's grasp. Then she went to her horse, but Thoros shook his head. "You ride with me. Can't have you taking off after the priestess and causing problems."

"I won't, not until I talk to my mother and brother. I'd give you my word, but you have no honour, so it wouldn't matter," Arya said harshly.

They mounted and rode on. Anguy was secretly glad that Gendry was gone, now he could seduce Arya. Maybe the Lord of Light had heard his prayers to get rid of the boy. He tried to talk to her, but she remained silent and he gave up for now. Lord Dondarrion tried to explain why they had sold Gendry, as did Thoros, but Arya wouldn't listen.

"I don't talk to traitors," she said and then remained silent. Arya thought of how she could escape her 'escorts' and meet up with her family. She wouldn't let these men make a dime off of her. She would not be sold.


End file.
